Zombies and Highschool Kids
by Anime PJ
Summary: An abusive parent, a girl who hates him, a zombie apocalypse. How is Paul going to overcome these things and come face-to-face with the new reality that will change him from a scared teenager to a man who takes killing as second nature? Saeko/OC
1. OC Profile

**Unlike my Persona story where I didn't add this in until the fourth chapter I'm gonna put this at the beginning of this one. And yes, I am in fact using the same OC name. Get used to hearing this name because it's going to be in a lot of my stories.**

Character Profile

Name: Paul Bygrave

Age: 17

Appearance: Pitch black hair, bright blue eyes, glasses, many scars on body.

Attire: Black unbuttoned school jacket with an untucked white shirt.

Personality: Sarcastic, indifferent to most people, kind-hearted, willing to be _really _violent when necessary.

Likes: Music, reading, zombie movies, small children, anime, Saeko Busujima (even if she doesn't like him back), his friends.

Dislikes: Real zombies, hurting children, people who hurt children, Saya Takagi, his friends in danger.

Background: Paul was taken to Japan by his father when he was only a baby and as such has no memory of living anywhere else. He was brutally abused by his father who only ever claimed to be toughening him up and teaching him to follow the rules, this is where he got his scars. When Paul was fourteen his father was arrested under circumstances other than his abuse of Paul which was only discovered when the police visited his house. While the child abuse was added to the charges Paul never found out what the second charge his father faced was. Three years later he was third year, a month from becoming eighteen and he attended Fujimi Highschool where a girl by the name of Saeko Busujima constantly treated him like dirt for apparently no reason. Despite this he developed a crush on her due to her strong-willed nature and constantly wondered what he problem was. He also made friends with Takashi Komuro and Khota Hirano while attending.


	2. Spring of the DEAD

**This fanfiction contains strong language, strong violence, and sexual references. This ships a canon character with an OC, if this kind of fanfiction offends you please avoid reading. Now for a summary.**

**Paul has had a rough life. Not only does he come from a bad family background but he is an English kid attending a school in Japan. Combine that with a girl who hates him for no apparent reason and a zombie invasion that's just started and you have a hell of a school year. Join Paul as he joins a group of his fellow students along with the school nurse and fights his way to survival.**

Prologue - Spring of the DEAD

Hi, my name is Paul Bygrave. I'm seventeen years old and I attend Fujimi Academy. That's a school in Japan, back before Dad got sent to prison he moved us out here. I was only a baby at the time so I don't remember living anywhere else but from what I heard him say we used to live in England.

Back to my story; I was abused brutally by my father when I was a child but that son of a bitch is rotting in Prison now so I don't have much to worry about. Apparently he took quite the beating before he was arrested as well which just adds to my amusement on the matter. My school life is pleasant enough for the most part but I do have a few complaints. There's this annoying pink-haired bitch who seems to be everyone's problem, I also have a teacher named Mr. Shido who if I'm being honest is just a straight up asshole. Then finally there's this girl who for some reason or another finds every reason to hate my guts even though I've never said more than two words to her and yet she shoves past me in hallways and glares daggers at me in class.

The worst part of this though is that despite how she treats me... I kind of like her. I've seen her when she isn't being a bitch to me and she doesn't take shit from anyone, the way she handles her boken when I've seen her in the gym during lunch hour is also quite impressive. Her name is Saeko Busujima.

So yeah, now that I've got that shit out of the way I'll tell you the story of how the world went to hell, how I actually got Saeko to like me and how in the end I went from a scarred teenager with a bad past to a fucked up survivor with no real future to look forward to. Let's start at the beginning...

~Zombies and Highschool Kids~

I was sat in one of the few peaceful classes I had. Maths was the only subject that Saeko ever really skipped so I didn't have to worry about her glare killing me any time soon. I was getting extremely bored and to be honest I really didn't want to be there, I needed an excuse to leave so I put up my hand. "Yes Mr. Bygrave?"

"Sir, may I please go to the bathroom?" I asked politely. I never did this so they didn't suspect a thing.

"Fine, just be quick about it."

"Thank you sir." I got up and walked out of the classroom, not intending to go back. I walked through the hallways for a little while before I saw Takagi (the annoying pink-haired girl) walking off somewhere in a huff. I walked over to where she came from and saw my friend Takashi Komuro looking out over the campass down below. "Hi dude."

Takashi was a pretty average looking guy. He had spiked up black hair and brown eyes, he also wore a red shirt beneath his school uniform. He turns and sees me, he quickly puts on a happy face "Hey man, what are you doing out here? You never skip class."

"I was bored shitless. Why do you _always_ skip class?"

He let out a throaty laugh and looked back down on the school grounds. I did the same. I saw a man by the school gates, he appeared to be trying to reach through the gaps. A group of three teachers approached the man, one of which proceeded to grab the man and pull him against the gate. What happened next marked the beginning of the day my normal life came to an end, the man grabbed hold of the teacher's arm and took a bite out of it. His blood seeped out as he fell back, convulsed on the floor and then lay still.

"Holy shit." I muttered.

This wasn't over by a long shot however, as the teacher sat back up, grabbed one of the other teachers and bit into her neck. Her blood sprayed everywhere and she was taken to the ground as he continued to feast upon her flesh. He got up and went over to the remaining teacher. By this point Takashi and I had already been sent into some form of shock.

"I've gotta go get Rei." Takashi managed to say. He began running and I followed, we stopped outside of a classroom. He entered and I waited outside. I heard much shouting come from inside before Takashi came out with Rei Miyamoto and Hisashi Igou. I knew they were both good friends of Takashi but other than a few quick conversations I had never really interacted with either of them.

There was nothing I could really point out about Hisashi except for his grey hair. Rei was quite unique however. Her hair was a sort of cross between orange and brown, it was styled as if to look like antennae. She had a small ponytail on the back of her head, leaving the rest of her hair long. Her eyes were reddish-brown.

We had no time to greet each other as Takashi began running down the hall. We followed him until he stopped outside of a closet which he opened and began looking through. He took out a golf club and handed it to me, he broke a broom and handed the now-sharpened stick to Rei and grabbed himself a baseball bat. Hisashi was a black belt in karate so we knew he would be fine. Now that we had our weapons there was only one question we cared about answering. Where the hell were we gonna go? And a slightly more baffling question; why the hell were a baseball bat and a golf club in a janitor's closet?

"Maybe we should call the police." Rei said.

Takashi handed her his phone and she dialed 110. The look on her face told me everything I needed to know immediately. We couldn't get through to anyone.

The speaker system suddenly burst to life. "If I may have your attention please, there is an emergency situation taking place inside the school. I must ask that you remain cal..." we hear the sound of a door opening through the speakers "No! No! How did you get in here!? Get away from me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I could practically feel all of the tension going through the school at that exact moment. This situation was fucked and now everyone in school knew it, it was hardly a surprise when the classroom doors opened and the panicked screams of students could be heard everywhere. Looking out of the windows I could see that the classroom building was in panic as all of the students were running through the school trying to escape. The ones that got trampled in the struggle were the lucky ones.

Hisashi walked past us towards a tunnel-like overpass. Takashi seemed confused by this "What are you doing?"

"The classroom building is too crowded, we'll have a better chance if we go to the roof." I had to admit it was a pretty solid plan so I followed him. Apparently Takashi didn't see the appeal and had to be scolded by Rei before he actually started moving.

We kept running along until we saw somebody who wasn't part of the crowd. It was one of our teachers only there was something different about him. He was ghostly pale with purely white eyes and no pupils, it was quite clear that whatever was happening had affected him. He spotted them and began to shamble forwards. He made his way towards Rei and seeing this Hisashi took the initiative. "Rei, stab him! Don't hold back give it all you got!"

Rei seemed hesitant, hell I would have been if I didn't see what these things could do first-hand before having to fight one. Her hesitance ended badly however and this 'zombie' grabbed onto her as she tried to hold him back with her makeshift spear. After a while she seemed to get the message and in a sudden burst of strength pushed him off, boy did she look pissed. "Don't fuck with me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I think she said other stuff but I was paying more attention to the fact that she was beating the shit out of the dead guy, apparently ending their little exchange when she jammed the sharp end of the spear into the left side of his chest and he went limp.

We were all quite ecstatic because of this. Hell, even Takashi. "Yes!" He yelled. See what I mean? He even fist pumped, such a fucking drama queen.

No sooner had he stopped moving had he begun to move again and made another grab for Rei who fell down against the wall and was now holding him back with nothing but her spear. "I don't get it!" she said "I'm stabbing him in his heart, why is he still moving?!"

"He is dead," Takashi said as if it weren't completely obvious at this point. "he's dead but still moving!" Okay, I had thought she'd killed him too but to be honest that was just me hoping this wouldn't be as complicated as it was in the movies. It seemed my hope was misplaced.

Hisashi ran forwards and grabbed the zombie from behind, attempting to get him away from Rei. When the undead monster saw that other prey was within its reach it began to turn its head. Still it seemed as though Hisashi was safe. That is until its head continued to turn to do a full one-eighty. _What the fuck, that totally should have snapped its neck. That things body should have no connection to its brain. _This logic didn't appear to stop it as it once again opened its jaws and clamped its teeth down on Hisashi's arm. From his scream I could guess that it hurt but it didn't look like the bite broke skin so I figured we'd be safe as long as we hurried. Takashi seemed to get the idea before me as he charged forwards and hit the thing with his baseball bat, Rei had moved by this point so there was no real chance of her getting hit... oh no she just went and tried to pull it off. Okay she is very much in danger of being hit.

This little fact is probably what caused Takashi to hit its torso instead of its head. I was about to get going in there myself before the unthinkable happened, the zombie's jaws clamped down harder and blood began to pour from Hisashi's arm! I was too shocked by this to really do anything. I was only broken out of my stupor when Takashi ran forwards again and this time brought his bat down right on the zombie's head. Blood poured everywhere as the zombie fell limp on the floor. We were about to move forwards with Hisashi walking slowly behind, I took advantage of Rei keeping ahead to make sure nothing could hurt him by whispering to him "You know what this means right?" He nodded solemnly. I felt a little bad so I decided to at least give him some hope. "Look on the bright side, this is real life. Things might not work the same as they do in the movies." He smiled at me as if he wanted to believe it but didn't, I was in a similar frame of mind.

We made it out to the roof and saw the city before us. It was utter chaos. There was smoke and fire everywhere and we could sometimes see the shadows of some poor bastards leaping to their deaths rather than live in a world like this. It really shouldn't have come as a surprise but I could help but be terrified at how fast this thing spread.

"What happened?" Rei asked, bewildered. "Everything was fine a minute ago." We all heard a sound that everyone could recognise, wind was blown down at us as military choppers flew past our school. Rei proceeded to try and signal them "Hey! Over here!"

"Don't bother." Hisashi spoke up. "That's the self-defence force, they probably have some special mission. They aren't here to rescue us." He looks back down towards the people in the school and the streets being slowly eaten alive. "They aren't even doing anything about that."

I turned to observe our surroundings. I noticed a staircase that lead to an area of the roof where they kept spare supplies for the cafeteria. "Hey guys." I called out. "If we could get up there then we could use the tables and stuff to build a barricade." They all nodded, admitting it was a good idea. There was only one teeny tiny little whittle problem. There was a fuck ton of zombies between us and there.

Luckily they hadn't noticed us yet so we had time to check Hishashi to see if he could run. It was only a bite on the arm so in hindsight I'm not entirely sure why we were worried about him running slowly. We all looked to Takashi to tell us when to go. He did seem like the type to be in charge even if the barricade idea was mine so it was his decision whether or not we actually do it. A look of determination suddenly appeared on his face "Let's go!" He yelled.

We took off across the roof in a sprint, bashing the brains out of any zombies that got in our way while Hisashi navigated through the path we created. I can't believe how easy it was for me to kill them, the fact that they still looked human should have been enough to at least make me hesitate the first time but I just smashed their heads with my golf club and carried on. Must have been the adrenaline or the fear of being eaten... or possibly both.

We reached the stairs and we all ran up. On the way Rei turned around to check if there were any following us, there was one and do you know what she did after all of this? Stabbed it in its fucking chest. Takashi was clearly on my level at that moment (I'm seeing a pattern) as we both said in unison "Are you nuts?"

"Say what!?" She yelled at us. It was then that the zombie she had stabbed grabbed her makeshift spear and used it to slam her against the wall. It slowly walked towards her and as I saw Takashi preparing to do something Hisashi grabbed his bat and ran down instead, smashing the zombie's head so hard against the wall it appeared to explode. Damn.

Rei stood up with a grateful smile on her face as Hisashi reminded her of how to kill them. He then saw another ascending the stairs and went down to kick it back, the kick ended in it rolling down the stairs and smashing its head off of the floor at the bottom. Hisashi then quickly came back up the stairs as we worked on creating a quite sturdy barricade out of cafeteria tables and chairs. By the time we had finished the zombies had gotten up the stairs and were attempting to break down the barrier to no avail. Not bad.

We stopped to rest. We hadn't noticed it before but after all of that we were fucking exhausted. It was just a good thing that we had the time _to _rest. Then something bad happened, something that I kind of saw coming. Hisashi started coughing and convulsing all over the place, blood was dripping from his mouth. The fit stopped for a moment and he managed to speak "Looks like you were wrong Paul. It _is _just like in the movies. You get bit and that's it."

Rei was in tears. "That can't be true, what you see in the movies will never happen." She was in denial and I couldn't blame her.

"But it did happen... to everyone else." Hisashi wheezed. He turned his head to look at Takashi. "Takashi... help me."

"Help you with what?" Takashi knew the answer, he was just stalling.

"Help me... over the rail. The force from the landing... should smash my head."

"Why would you do something like that?" Rei asked, tears beginning to make their way down her face.

"I DON'T WANNA BE ONE OF THEM!" Hisashi screamed at the top of his lungs before throwing his head forwards and coughing out a huge amount of blood.

"No! Hisashi" Rei shouted. "You can't die!" His body convulsed for a few moments more before falling still. Hisashi was dead.

We sat in silence for a few seconds while Rei hugged Hisashi's body. Takashi then got a firmer grip on his baseball bat and I knew what he was going to do, I nodded at him to tell him I agreed. "Get away from him Rei." Takashi said calmly.

Rei looked up, saw the bat and hugged even closer to the body. "No, he's not turning. He's not turning into one. He's going to be fine."

Takashi looked at me pleadingly and I nodded again. I then proceeded to grab Rei's arms and pull her away from Hisashi as we all noticed his hand twitch. He began to stand up and Rei struggled against my grip while insisting he was fine but one look at his pale skin and white eyes told us differently. "I know you can't believe it." Takashi said.

"You can't." Rei whimpered.

"Even I can't believe it."

"Don't do it."

"But it's happening."

"Takashi..."

"IT'S HAPPENING!" Takashi let out a scream of pure rage as he ran towards the mockery of Hishashi, lifted his bat and brought it down on the thing's head sending its brains everywhere.

"No!" Rei screamed as I finally released her from my grasp and she took off towards the now completely dead corpse. "Why?" She asked while looking at Takashi.

"He would have bitten you if I didn't do that." He said simply.

"I didn't ask you to save me! How would you know that anyway, are you some sort of expert?" She looked back down at Hisashi. "Then I would have been willing to get bitten. Better to die like that than survive by doing something like this."

"I don't think Hishashi would have wanted that for you." Takashi told her. I know I didn't say much but this was between these two.

"How would you know that Takashi? Oh, I know. You must have hated Hisashi right? Because he was dating me!"

Holy shit that was harsh. But Takashi didn't deny it. He didn't even speak, he just turned around and started walking towards our barricade. "Where do you think you're going!?" Rei yelled at him.

He turned to face her. "You obviously don't want me around. I'm gonna go downstairs and smash some heads."

Me and Rei both recoil at this but she's the one who speaks up. "What are you talking about? You can't take that many by yourself."

He didn't listen, he just started climbing the barricade. "Hey... Takashi?" I said. I know I said I wouldn't interrupt but this was getting me really worried.

The next thing I knew Rei had grabbed onto his arm and was once again crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I really didn't mean it! So please stay with me. Don't leave me!" What he did next surprised me and Rei, he climbed down and hugged her tightly. After a few seconds she hugged back and it became clear right then that despite everything they still had feelings for each other.

Good, not much else to fight for in a world like this.

* * *

**Okay. There we have the first chapter of my self-insert into the world of Highschool of the Dead, the first anime I ever really got into. I hope you enjoyed it because there will be more. Just don't expect it to come out quickly, I still have to get some more out for my Persona fanfic as it will be much longer than this and therefore gets priority.**

**Oh well, see you next chapter! Please rate and review, don't give me hate for OC use because if you do I have one question. What the hell are you doing reading a story with an OC tag anyway? **


	3. Escape from the DEAD

**Before we begin I would like to talk about the use of honorifics from this point on. Paul will only refer to his close friends by their first names and will not add honorifics onto their names whereas with everyone else he will use their last name with an honorific on the end.**

**Okay, now on with the chapter.**

Escape from the DEAD**  
**

"All set?" I called out to Rei. Takashi and I were both holding onto a hose and aiming it at the breaking barricade. As it turns out Takashi had loosened something while trying to climb over it and that made it all the easier for the zombies to get in. Takashi and Rei had taken to saying 'them' instead of zombies but that just confuses me so I decided to just stick with zombies.

"Ready!" I heard Rei call back from the water valve on the side of the small closet on the roof. The main reason both me and Takashi were holding this was because the odds were that the water flow would be too powerful to be kept in control by one person. You can never be too careful.

Takashi looked at me and nodded. I nodded back in confirmation. "Crank it!" He yelled to Rei. I heard the water flowing before I felt it and before either of us knew it the hose was spraying water directly towards the deteriorating barricade. The power of the water broke apart the remainder of the barricade yet also caused all of the zombies breaking through to fall down the stairs where they either broke their necks or smashed their heads off of the floor. I held my hand up for a high-five from Takashi who gladly obliged before we saw Rei turn the corner to see our handy-work. Takashi and I dropped the hose and picked up our weapons.

This is where Rei suddenly became nostalgic. "Remember when the fire-fighters showed us how the hoses work back in junior high?" She and Takashi shared a laugh.

I laughed too. "They did that in my school too. One of the class clowns somehow got a hold of the hose and sprayed one of the teachers." Yeah you heard right. I was never in the same school as any of the people I know now growing up. If I'm being honest this the first time I've felt confident enough to socialise with any of the others around me. Shit, I just realised how much dad's abuse affected me even outside of the house. Since Hisashi's gone I only have one real friend other than these two but if I'm honest I don't think Kouta's alive. No offense to him but the odds aren't exactly in his favour.

"Let's go." Takashi said when the brief normal moment ended.

Our time on that rooftop may have been brief but during that time period more changed in us than we cared to admit. We found out that this really was everywhere.

~Zombies and Highschool Kids~

_Thirty minutes earlier..._

We sat there in silence after Rei and Takashi had their little moment. I didn't want to speak, if only to maintain the illusion that everything was calm. Takashi was the one to eventually break the silence. "This is really fucked up." He said.

Rei looked at him with a slightly bemused expression. "You're so blunt." She said.

"What good would it have done if he'd lied about it?" I asked. I gestured with my head towards the barricade that the zombies were slowly breaking through.

After a few more brief moments of silence Rei stood up and looked at Takashi. "Give me your phone." She ordered.

Takashi complied. "We still can't get through to 1-1-0. Even if your dad's on the force..." Takashi trailed off but we both knew what he was saying.

Rei waved him off. "It's okay. He gave me this secret number I'm not supposed to call unless it's an emergency." She dialled a number into the phone while saying this before putting the phone to her ear. Thinking better of it she put it on speaker so we could all hear. We heard the sound of the phone being answered and Rei almost jumped for joy.

"Hello?" Came a man's voice from the other end of the line. It was Rei's father. "This number is... Takashi-kun, that you?"

"Dad? Dad!? We're at school..." Rei practically screamed into the phone before being cut off.

"Hello? Takashi-kun? Did you get this number from Rei? Is she safe...?" That was the only problem. We could hear him but he couldn't hear us.

That didn't stop Rei from trying though. "Dad! Can you hear me!?"

Static began to come through the phone and we only picked up bits of what Rei's dad was saying. "...is! Got it? Your family... from there to town..."

"Dad! Dad!" Rei was now screaming, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

The distorted voice continued. "... it seems..." There was the audible sound of a thud from the other end of the phone. "Got it? The town..." The phone hung up.

"He... hung up." Rei said, fighting back the tears. She looked down at the phone. "No signal? But I was just on the phone! Why!? How!?" She was relentlessly pressing buttons on the phone now while shouting at it.

Takashi had had enough. "Rei!" He shouted, trying to snap her out of it. I just watched on. My input wouldn't be of much use. I didn't even know what having caring family members was like.

She looked at him. The tears were openly flowing down her face now. "Takashi. My dad never... *sniff* realised it was me!" She began openly sobbing as Takashi comforted her and I just stood on the sidelines thinking one thing. _It might not have been the phone that died..._

~Zombies and Highschool Kids~

_Present_

After that Rei came up with the hose idea. In the meantime all I could offer were a few encouraging words. I couldn't pretend to understand any of what these two were going through in relation to their families right now so I couldn't say anything understanding without lying through my teeth. I assumed my mum had died because I was always alone with my dad who I really fucking hope is dead. I call him my father as a courtesy he in no way deserves.

We walked along the roof after killing a few of the straggling zombies that survived the hose attack. I planned on following Takashi's lead since I had no plan of my own. It appeared Rei shared this mindset. "Where... do we go?" She asked and I knew it was directed at him.

I saw that the smile Takashi put on was fake but of course I didn't say anything. He had every right to be unhappy right now. We all did. Through his smile he answered her. "Our homes! Staying here forever won't do us any good. We'll hook up with other survivors somehow and help each other get back home. Even though we all live in the dorms everybody's from town. Something'll come of it."

Rei's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh yeah, I bet you're both worried about your families too." She sounded kind of guilty for not considering us earlier.

"Well the only family I have I can't help out anyway. They're way outside of this city." I told them. "So we only really need to worry about you and Takashi." No, I hadn't told them about the abuse. I didn't want to come off as more weird than I already did with that loner attitude I always put up when I was around others.

"I can't call my parents anyway." Takashi said. "My dad's on a business trip and my mom's an elementary school teacher so she's not home. If we called she'd just make a racket about interrupting her."

"Don't make me laugh at a time like this!" Rei scolded while trying to fight back laughter.

The fact that Takashi's mum was a school teacher made me feel sorry for him. Considering what it's like here he must have been terrified under that calm demeanour.

We continued on into the school building and after some wandering I heard a small *blam* noise. I looked at Takashi and Rei, seeing that they had heard it too. There were a few more before Takashi came to a conclusion. "Gun shots?" He asked.

"Not loud enough to be real so it's probably makeshift from crap they found in the school. We should probably go and find them." I said. I didn't know much about guns but I did know that they were louder than that had been.

"They're coming from the faculty room." Rei said and we all took off running in the direction of the gun shots. He ran and ran and our resolve to help only strengthened upon hearing a scream come from the same direction as the gun shots. The scream sounded familiar and I found myself hoping that it wasn't who I thought it was.

It was who I thought it was.

We turned the corner to the faculty office and I saw that the screamer was none other than Saya Takagi. She had bright pink hair that she kept tied up in pigtails and that's pretty much all you need to know to get an accurate description. She was in the process of drilling a zombie between the eyes with a power drill.

"Damn you!" She screamed at it. "Die! Die!"

I caught sight of two others who obviously heard the commotion and came to investigate. One was the nurse Shizuka Marikawa. She had blonde hair that reached past her waste but her most noticeable feature came in the form of her breasts. They were fucking _huge._ They honestly looked like she could kill zombies with them. As an adult worker of the school she dressed smartly in a white dress-shirt and a long brown skirt which was now torn on the left side, I assumed it was to aid in running.

The other of the two was someone who I was relieved to see safe but at the same time I knew that this could cause serious problems if she kept up her usual attitude. The nurse's companion was none other than the boken-wielding Saeko Busujima. Saeko had long, straight purple hair that came down in a triangular fringe at the front. She was quite tall compared to most others at the school which contributed to her great sword-play. She caught sight of me and glared for a moment but put her business face back on almost immediately.

"Me and Paul got the ones on the right." Takashi said to Rei. "You help her with the left." Everyone nodded and we got to work. I wielded my golf club with great efficiency as I used it to break clean into the skulls of these dumbass zombies. Blood and brains flew everywhere and I began to wonder why none of this was bothering me. I know I faced some fucked up shit before but I've been seeing my classmates get eaten alive for the best part of two hours at this stage and still nothing. Am I a sociopath? It's the only explanation I can think of since apparently they aren't affected by stuff that would be traumatic to others. Then again... somehow I would have any emotions at all if I was.

After I smashed the skull in of the final zombie I looked at the others and saw that they were all covered in blood. I looked down and saw that so was I, I just shrugged it off and we all looked at each other. Rei turned to Takagi-san. "Takagi-san, are you okay?" She asked.

"Miyamoto..." Takagi-san whimpered.

"I take it you know Nurse Marikawa?" Busujima-san said to Takashi. "I am Saeko Busujima. Third year, class A."

"Takashi Komuro, class 2-B." Takashi introduced himself.

Rei then appeared to fangirl at Busujima-san. "You're Busujima-senpai, who won the national tournament last year. I'm Rei Miyamoto from the spear club."

"Ah, uh..." A male voice spoke up. I turned to see that Kouta Hirano had been here the entire time and was holding a makeshift nail gun! Holy shit, I never expected him to be alive. He was a fat guy who kept his uniform blazer buttoned up all the time. He had slightly longer black hair and large glasses. "I'm K-Kouta Hirano from c-class B." He stuttered.

"Hey Khota." I greet him with a smile. I like him best out of all my friends because we can somewhat relate to each other. We've both had to put up with hard shit because of others and because of that similarity we connected really well. He smiled and nodded towards me in return greeting.

"Nice to meet you." Busujima-san said to him.

Everyone looked at me. "There's no fucking point. You all know who I am." I said irritated. We didn't have time for this.

Kouta was wide-eyed at Busujima-san's polite greeting and Takagi-san noticed. "What's everyone getting all slack-jawed over?"

"What are you talking about Takagi?" Takashi asked in confusion.

"Don't mock me! I'm a genius! If I wanted to, I would never let anyone beat me!" Takagi-san yelled at him.

"It's okay now." Busujima-san soothed her, still ignoring my existence. "Stop this."

Takagi-san then caught sight of herself in the mirror and saw her bloody clothes. "Aww, I got so dirty." She whispered. "I'll have to tell mom to take this to the cleaners..." She then began openly sobbing... over getting her clothes dirty. Are you fucking serious?

I would have commented on it but then she hugged Busujima-san to her and began crying into her shoulder. We all stood there in silence as she let out all of the pent up sadness and horror that had built up over the course of the day.

~Zombies and Highschool Kids~

Takashi, Kouta and I pushed the desk in front of the door inside the faculty office. After the final shove I fell to the floor panting.

"That'll do it." Takashi breathed.

"Yep." Kouta sighed.

"Good." I added. "That means we can take a break then."

Kouta began to wonder around when he walked past the open bathroom that Takagi-san was currently in. He looked inside and I could hear the sink running. "Takagi-san, are you alright?" He asked through the doorway. He froze there before croaking out. "Y-you wear glasses?"

"So what!?" I heard Takagi-san yell. "My contacts keep slipping out!" She then exited the bathroom and I saw that she was indeed wearing glasses.

"Marikawa-sensei, where are your keys?" Takashi asked Marikawa-sensei.

"They're in my bag." She said while rooting through a hand-bag.

"No offense but can your car even fit all of us?" I asked.

She froze in realization. "Oops, I don't think it will."

"What about the mini-bus the clubs use for field trips?" Kouta asked from his new spot by the window. "The key's on the wall rack. The bus is still in the parking lot."

"A bus is fine and all but where to?" Marikawa-sensei inquired.

"We'll make sure our families are safe." Takashi informed her. "We'll stop at everyone's house, starting with the closest and, if necessary, help them out. Then we'll look for somewhere safe. We're sure to find a spot."

"The police and special forces are on call, so there's gotta be shelters like when earthquakes hit." Takagi-san agreed.

"What is it?" Rei asked nobody in particular. "What's going on...?" She turned the TV on the wall on.

"... in response to the riots raging all over the country, the government has enacted emergency countermeasures." A reporter on the news said. "However, the special forces public security operation is paying no heed to the current opposition party, and there is a strong argument for more cautious action..."

"Riots!?" Takashi yelled. "What do they mean riots!?"

"Already casualties are estimated in excess of 1,000." The reporter continued. "Prefectural governors are declaring a state of emergency and requesting disaster relief..." Several loud bangs are heard off-screen. "There are gun shots! The police have finally started firing! I don't know the situation but..." A group of zombies came into view on the screen and the camera was dropped, all that could be heard now were the pained screams of the reporter. Static filled the screen and the only sign of anything were the words 'Please Stand By'.

"That was all they had to say about this shit!?" Takashi questioned.

"They're trying to avoid a panic." I said.

"Wow, one of you idiots was right for once." Takagi-san almost-praised.

"But isn't it a little late?" Rei asked.

"It's the perfect time for it!" Takagi-san countered. "Fear gives rise to chaos. Chaos gives rise to the collapse of social order. And when social order collapses... how do you propose we retaliate against the walking dead?"

I picked up the remote for the TV and started flipping through channels. It was everywhere. Here in Japan. France. Spain. England. The United States. Every news network I found was going on about the zombies, all of them describing it as a riot.

"When I surfed the net this morning everything was fine." Kouta said.

"It can't be..." Rei began. "in just a few hours the whole world's gone to hell. I'm right aren't I? There's got to be somewhere safe, right? Things gotta go back to how they were..."

"Probably not." I said bluntly. There was no point in offering false hope.

"Did anyone ask for your input?" Busujima-san almost growled at me.

"He's right." Takagi-san confirmed. "This is a pandemic, there's nothing we can do!"

"Pandemic..." Marikawa-sensei muttered.

"I mean explosive infection! As in the same illness breaking out all over the world." Takagi-san said intelligently.

"Like the flu?" Takashi asked.

"The Spanish Flu in 1918 was the same. And more recently, the Bird Flu was feared to have the same potential. You know how you can't take the flu lightly, right? The Spanish Flu hit more than 600 million people and claimed the lives of 500 million..."

"It could be closer to the Black Death from the 14th century..." Marikawa-sensei added.

"A third of Europe died." Takagi-san agreed.

"How did the spread of infection stop?" Takashi asked.

"There are different theories but when enough people die it just peters out because there was nobody left to infect." Marikawa-sensei told him.

"But..." Kouta sighed. "now everyone who dies attacks other people."

"Meaning there's no reason this should stop." Busujima-san said, troubled.

"The weather will be warming up soon, so if the flesh rots off and there's only bone they might stop moving." Marikawa-sensei spoke up.

"How long will that take?" Busujima-san asked.

"In summer it takes about twenty days. In winter it takes several months. But before too long..."

"We don't even know if they'll rot or not." Takagi-san sighed.

"What do you mean?" Takashi questioned.

"The corpses reanimate and attack people. It defies modern science. Worst case scenario is it takes forever..."

"Once we've ascertained our families' well-being, the big question is where we go after that." Busujima-san made a good point. "If we panic and run around we'll never survive."

"A team." Takashi said. "We form a team. Let's gather other survivors."

"How do we get out?" Rei asked.

"The front entrance will bring us out closest to the parking lot." I informed them.

"Let's go!" Takashi ordered and the next thing we knew we were out in the hallways, fighting for our lives once again.

"These guys only react to noise!" Takagi-san told us. "And they're strong enough to bust down a door, so if they catch you they'll eat you. Watch yourselves." Hm, that could be useful later on.

As we continued moving through the halls we heard a scream close by. We took off towards the source hoping that whoever it was, was still alive and came across a staircase that had an unusually high concentration of zombies trying to go down it. Upon investigating we discovered that there were three guys and two girls holding back the zombies from the middle of the stairwell. The zombies were fast approaching and one of the boys got into a fighting stance with a baseball bat. Before the first zombie could get to him a nail was sent into its cranium by Kouta and before long the rest of us got to work at clearing out the zombies on the stairs.

Once all of the zombies were disposed of one of the girls went to speak up rather loudly. "Thank...!"

"Not so loud." Busujima-san scolded. "Was anybody bitten?"

One of the girls looked nervous for a moment. "Uh... no, nobody."

"They look okay. Honest." Rei said. I believed her and honestly the nervous look was justifiable either way.

"We're getting out of here." Takashi told the other survivors.

"You coming?" I asked them.

"Y-yes." The other girl answered.

Our now larger group took off towards the front of the school, killing and avoiding more zombies as we went. When Takashi (who was at the head of the group) went to turn the corner that would get us to the lockers by the entrance he jumped back and almost directly into me. I managed to keep myself stable and I, along with everyone else, looked at him quizzically.

"There are tons of them." He whispered.

"They can't see us." Takagi-san reminded him. "So there's no need to hide."

"Then prove it Takagi." He challenged and her knowledgeable look was replaced with a fearful one. "Even if Takagi-san's theory's right... we can't move anywhere quietly with all these people."

"Somebody has to clear a path." Busujima-san said.

After a few moments of silence. "Okay." Takashi spoke up. "I'll do it."

"No Takashi, I should go..." Rei argued.

"I should go first." Busujima-san volunteered as well.

"No." Takashi said. "Busujima-senpai, I need you ready in case anything happens."

"Takashi... why?" Rei asked.

"I don't know." He replied simply.

"I thought everything was a hassle for you."

He turned back to her and smiled. "It still is..."

I was about to volunteer myself since I didn't see my death mattering as much as everyone else's would have but before I could, Takashi slipped out and into the crowd of zombies. As it turns out Takagi-san was right. They didn't react to him at all. He just walked out into the small horde and stood there as they stumbled about. Takashi leaned down and picked up a discarded shoe before hurling it away from the doors we would need to escape through. The noise of the shoe landing made all the zombies' heads turn and they all moaned while walking in the direction of the noise. He then walked to the door and opened it.

We saw this as our opportunity to start moving and quietly ran towards the newly opened exit. I made it outside and turned around to make sure the others did too. It was at this point that I wondered why Busujima-san hadn't treated me as badly as usual, there was that little moment earlier but other than that there wasn't really much of her usual attitude towards me. It was probably just her getting her priorities in the right order. Whatever problem she had with me was probably not important enough to be brought up in our current situation. While I was thinking the last of us was exiting the building but the large pole he had been defending himself with bashed against the door and created an echo loud enough to stir quite a few of the zombies in the area.

We all looked around in terror as large amounts of zombies both inside and out came towards us leaving us no other option than what Takashi voiced in that moment. "Run!" He shouted at us.

"Why'd you yell!?" Takagi-san scolded him. "If we'd been quiet, we might've gotten away by just dealing with the closest ones!"

"Sounds keep echoing so it's no use!" Rei told her.

"Less talking, more running!" Takashi yelled at them both.

I was sprinting faster than I ever had in my life. Every time a zombie got in my way, CRACK! It's skull wasn't containing its brain anymore. At the time it was so intense that I barely even noticed when most of the people who had joined us were being eaten alive behind me. I just kept on running and kept on fighting.

Takashi and I were the first to reach the bus but as expected it was locked. "Sensei! The key!" Takashi shouted to Marikawa-sensei. She came over, unlocked the bus and we all climbed on as fast as we could. Takashi and Busujima-san were the last on and were about to close the door when we all heard someone's cry for help.

I looked out the door with everyone else to see my homeroom teacher rushing towards us with a large group of students. "It's Shidou-sensei from my homeroom." I said.

"Shidou..." Rei said with a voice filled with venom.

"Wait just a little bit Marikawa-sensei." Takashi said.

"But they're gathering in front of us and at this rate it'll flip the bus if we try to run them down." She was panicking in the driver's seat.

Takashi sighed for a moment before attempting to jump out of the bus only to be held back by Rei. "You can't save him!" She shouted. It sounded more like an order than a concern to be honest.

"Rei! What are you talking about!?" Takashi yelled.

"You don't have to save him! He's better off dead!" She answered.

"That's a bit harsh." I said. "I'll admit his an asshole but that's nothing to kill him over."

She just looked at me for a second with that 'you don't get it' look. It was too late not to help anyway as he got onto the bus with one blood-stained shoe. How come they weren't both stained? Oh well, he was bound to get messy during all this.

He stepped onto the bus panting and closed the door behind him. "You saved us." He huffed. "I take it Busujima-san is the leader?" How is that fair? I'm a third year too, why don't I get considered when he asks that?

"No one's in charge." Busujima-san informed him. "We just helped you get away."

While this conversation was taking place Marikawa-sensei had begun running down zombies in front of us as we slammed through the gates and out of the school.

"That won't do." Shidou-sensei said with a smile. "One needs leadership to survive. A leader to set the goals and protect the social order..." I didn't like that look in his eyes.

"You're going to regret this." Rei said to Takashi. "I swear you'll regret saving him..."

I simply slumped down in an empty chair next to one of the windows. Despite the tensions their seemed to be between Rei and Shidou-sensei I didn't much care as I thought that whatever it is could wait until we reached safety.

It wasn't until later that we found out just how bad Shidou was...

**Next Chapter: Democracy Under the DEAD**


	4. Democracy Under the DEAD

**FrancisVamp0822 brought up the point that my OC was cold, unsocial, hardly got involved and basically made the story boring. If I'm being honest I made him unsocial on purpose to reflect on his cold outlook on most others due to his years of abuse. I will tell you all that he will get better. Over time he will interact with the group more, it's just that he needs time to fully get to trust them. Especially Saeko because she doesn't trust him either. That will be explained.**

Democracy Under the DEAD

"I'm telling you! We'll only be in danger if we keep going like this!" A blonde guy I didn't recognise yelled at everyone in the bus. "And anyway! Why should we have to go along with Komuro and these guys!? You're the only ones who decided to go back into town! Shouldn't we have looked for a safe place in the dorms or in the school!?"

"He's right..." An emo-haired guy in the back said. "if we keep this up, we're just putting ourselves in danger. We should hole ourselves up somewhere. Like that convenience store we just drove by."

Did we drive past a store? I hadn't been paying attention. Frankly, I was just trying to get some rest but all of this shouting was really hindering that plan. I settled for just looking out the window where I saw a man fall out of a crashing helicopter. Shit. That's just more depressing.

"It's not too late!" The blonde continued. "Plus I...!"

The bus jerked to a sudden stop, making me almost fly out of my chair. I am so lucky everyone was to distracted to notice or they'd have been laughing their asses off.

"That's enough!" Marikawa-sensei yelled and leaned out of her seat, letting her plentiful cleavage hang loose in front of us. "I can't drive like this!" I'll be the first to admit that I was among the first to stare at her tits but the blonde guy who was complaining before was having trouble speaking while he was distracted by them.

Well that is until he saw Takashi sending him a small glare. "What's your problem?" He growled. "What're you looking at? You want a fight?"

"Then what do you want to do?" Busujima-san asked him calmly.

He turned and glared at her briefly before pointing at Takashi. "I don't like him! I don't like this guy! Acting like he's the big shit!" The urge to punch this fucker in the face was rising now. It would seem that I wasn't the only one as I saw Takagi-san getting Kouta to stop getting up.

"Where are you getting that?" Takashi asked. He was as confused as the rest of us. "When did I ever say anything to you?"

"Why you...!" He said with clenched teeth. In his anger he made a lunge for Takashi. I prepared to grab up my golf club but Rei beat me to the punch as she hit him full-force in the stomach with the side of her makeshift spear causing a small amount of vomit to come from his mouth.

Everyone on the bus was stunned with how easily she'd sent him down. Hell, even Busujima-san looked a little put off. Rei breathed heavily for a few moments before speaking. "You scum..." She said calmly.

Clapping from the back of the bus brought us all back to our senses. "Most impressive." Came the snake-like voice of Shidou-sensei. Rei simply glared back at him. He ignored it. "Superb teamwork, Komuro-kun, Miyamoto-san. But if fights are going to break out like this then it backs up our position." He'd been walking up to the front of the bus the whole time and was now leaning down over by us. "That's why we need a leader."

"I take it there's only one candidate for the job?" Takagi-san asked sarcastically.

"I'm a teacher Takagi-san." He replied coolly. "Everyone else is a student. That alone speaks volumes to my merit." He turned to face the rest of the students in the bus. "How about it everyone? If you go with me I will do whatever it takes to keep problems at bay, alright?" The blonde teen on the floor had been listening intently and looked up with a smile as the rest of the students, excluding our group, began to clap for Shidou-sensei. He turned back to us with arms wide and a victorious smirk on his face. "And there you have it. Through a majority vote I have been appointed leader. Starting now..."

Rei turned around harshly and made for the front of the bus where she stopped next to Marikawa-sensei. "Sensei! Open the doors... please open them! I'm getting off!" I was shocked but not altogether surprised. With the amount she hated Shidou-sensei it would make sense that she would want out. The thing that surprised me was the fact that Marikawa-sensei actually opened the fucking doors. Takashi made for the door in an attempt to stop her as she jumped out and turned around. "I won't have it! I don't want to be anywhere near that guy!" She almost screamed at Takashi. I was starting to get really nervous about this.

"If she's saying she can't go along with the group then... nothing we can do." Shidou-sensei sighed with clearly faked sadness.

"You really don't give a shit do you?" I asked him. This guy was a fucking lunatic.

It was at this point that Takashi jumped off the bus after Rei. Once again it was kind of expected but if anyone could change her mind it was him.

"Just until town." He told her. "Put up with him just until town. It's dangerous out here!"

"I told you you'd regret it!" She yelled at him.

"Either way, for now..." Takashi was cut off by the sound of a vehicle horn. I looked out to see another bus speeding down the road towards them!

"Guys, fucking move!" I shouted out of my window at them.

Takashi rushed and pushed Rei out of the way of the incoming bus. As it crashed next to us I noticed all of the blood and movement inside of the bus which meant that someone inside must have gotten infected and brought it on the bus with them. The impact of the bus with a bunch of abandoned cars next to us caused an explosion which shook our bus and caused massive amounts of fire between our bus and where Takashi and Rei now stood.

Busujima-san took the initiative and stepped out of the bus. "Komuro-kun! Are you okay!?" She yelled over the sound of the fire.

"We'll meet up at the Eastern Police Station!" I heard Takashi's voice over the fire.

"What time?!" Busujima-san asked.

"Five! If not today, then tomorrow at the same time!"

Busujima-san stepped back into the bus as the doors closed. "Nurse Marikawa! We can't go this way anymore."

"Okay." Marikawa-sensei stammered. "I'm going to go back and try a different route." With that the bus took off driving again.

As we were driving I couldn't help but notice Kouta looking at me inquisitively.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing... it's just you haven't really said much for a while." He said sheepishly.

I just shrugged. "I don't feel the need to. And besides..." I took glances at both Takagi-san and Busujima-san. "... I'm pretty sure you're the only person on the bus who wouldn't complain about me speaking."

Takagi-san simply huffed in annoyance whereas Busujima-san looked away in... holy shit I think that was shame! Now I'm even more curious as to why she doesn't like me if she's ashamed by it. This is going to be an interesting trip...

**Short chapter I know but it was short in the manga and that's the one I'm following. I'll be skipping over Running in the DEAD due to that being entirely focused on Takashi and Rei, so...**

**Next Chapter: Streets of the DEAD**


	5. Streets of the DEAD

**Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, I've got school to deal with now and not to mention I've got a bunch of other fics planned out. I won't start any more for a while but the ideas are there.**

**So please enjoy the long awaited return to the zombie apocalypse.**

Streets of the DEAD

Bored to hell is the best way to describe how I was feeling. It was the morning after we were separated from Takashi and Rei and we had been stuck on this damn road for most of the night. I managed to get about two hours of sleep in before the honking of horns outside woke me up. There were a lot more people alive on here than I anticipated. I also knew that there was no way the zombies would stay away forever.

"Rather than each of us acting on our own," Shidou-sensei was giving another one of his 'inspirational' speeches to the other kind of zombies in the back of the bus. "we should only act once we've secured a safe location. For example, checking on our families should only proceed after we've modelled ourselves into an orderly group."

_Should've listened to Rei and left the manipulative son of a bitch to die at the school. _I thought to myself.

I heard Takagi-san growl on the right side of the bus. I'm not sure how I heard her over Kouta's snoring but fuck it, it's not the strangest thing to happen recently. "Hirano." She shook him.

I heard a loud yawn after the snoring stopped. "Takagi-san." He said groggily. "Good mornin..."

"I can't believe you can sleep at a time like this." She interrupted him before making a disgusted sound. "Wipe that drool off your chin!" She scolded.

"I can't help it." He moaned before complying.

"Look at this." She said, gesturing out the window. There were cars everywhere with nothing really moving. There were also people walking along the paths and any empty areas of road the could find. The sounds of shouting and crying filled the streets outside.

"We should get out of the city." Kouta said after getting a good eyeful.

"Cars aren't the only way to get out of here." Takagi-san pointed to the sky and acted as if it was obvious. We saw a plane flying overhead.

"The airport." I caught on. They both looked surprised. Apparently they didn't expect me to join the conversation.

"There's also the port." Takagi-san confirmed. "Anyone can plainly see the city's a dangerous place to be, so there's probably plenty of people trying to run away to some island. Or to some isolated place where there's plenty of armed forces."

"Like Okinawa?" Kouta suggested.

"If there's a suitable means of dealing with 'Them,'" Seriously, again with the 'Them' thing? "even Hokkaido or Kyushu would do... the planes are headed in those directions for the most part."

"We should go there too!" Kouta said enthusiastically. If only he knew.

"It's too late for us." Takagi-san told him. "Even if they've managed to keep 'Them' out of areas where there are self-defence forces or lots of american troops, they've likely started implementing strict entry protocols." She thought for a moment. "Actually, I take that back. Everywhere on Earth is probably like that already. If contact with people you didn't know only meant letting 'Them' in wouldn't you do the same?"

"I'd coop myself up in my house." Kouta said simply.

"Yeah, I know _you _would." I said with a little humour. "But you'd basically be trapping yourself. One noise too many and you'd have thousands of dead cannibals bashing on your door 24/7."

"Besides, what do you think would happen if everyone started thinking that way?" Takagi-san added on. "If they thought only of preserving the minimum community it takes to survive..."

"Takagi-san, you really are a brain." Kouta complimented her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, clearly thinking it was an insult. She looked over at Shiou-sensei. "He's already made himself head of this operation. I don't know if he knows it himself or not but it barely took half of a day, see?"

"Shall I show him the door?" Kouta asked darkly.

"Don't." I told him. "He's got all of those mindless cultists on his side so even if we helped we'd be outnumbered."

"More importantly," Takagi-san cut in. "we should be thinking about how we're going to survive. With people we can trust..." She groaned in frustration. "If Komuro were here I'd be able to ask him about this."

"Takagi-san, you like Komuro." Kouta teased her. I snorted in laughter.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Takagi-san yelled at him. This only made me laugh harder as she turned to see Marikawa-sensei and Busujima-san looking at us. Marikawa-sensei sighed in some state of happiness whereas Busujima-san simply kept a stoic expression. "Good timing." She tried to brush off the embarrassment.

"This is not the time for us to forget our pride as members of Fujimi High School!" Shidou-sensei continued his speech to the other students. "And it goes to show that when Miyamoto-san and Komuro-kun they weren't fit to be our comrades!"

"This is seriously bad." Takagi-san said."

"Let us unite to survive!"

"Indeed." Busujima-san commented. "It sounds like an initiation to a new religion."

"We must combine our strength to make it through these hard times!"

"It doesn't just 'sound like', it downright is a new religion." Takagi-san observed. "We're witnessing the beginning of the Order of Shidou."

"You'd have to be a bit of a dumb cunt to listen to most of it." I said. "And they are, I mean... just look at them. They're eating from the palm of his hand."

"The way the roads are, we'd have to ditch the bus and make a break for it." Busujima-san completely ignored me. "We have to cross Onbetsu Bridge somehow and get to the east police station... I promised Komuro-kun." I got a little jealous there. She'd never even met Takashi before this and she already respected him more than me. What the fuck?

"You're awfully worried about Komuro, aren't you?" Takagi-san smirked. "What about your family?"

"I'm worried but my family's just my dad and he's in a dojo abroad. So right now the only thing I have to protect other than my promise to Komuro-kun is my life. And my dad... taught me to always uphold promises, even if it means my life."

"So um, Takagi-san where's your house?" Marikawa-sensei asked.

"It's with Komuro's across Onbetsu Bridge." Takagi-san told her.

"My parents aren't in this area." Kouta said. "So as long as I'm with you, Takagi-san, I'll go anywhere." A bit pointless to crush on this bitch but he gets points for trying.

"Where is your family Hirano-kun?" Busujima-san asked him.

"My dad's a jeweller so he's on a trip to Holland to buy stones." Kouta informed us. "My mom's a fashion designer so she's always in Paris."

"What era does a background like that come from!?" Takagi-san practically screamed. I was surprised and I knew the guy before this.

Marikawa-sensei giggled. "If this were a manga your dad would be captain of a foreign passenger boat, I imagine."

"That was my grandpa, my grandma was a violinist." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Huh, you learn something new every day I guess." I commented.

"So what do we do?" Marikawa-sensei asked. "I want to go with you guys too."

"Are you sure?" Takagi-san asked. I'm pretty sure she didn't like the nurse... then again she didn't like anyone.

"My parents aren't around anymore and the rest of my family is far off. And I know it's not very nice of me to say this but... I think Shidou-sensei is kind of a douchebag." That had us all laughing at least a little.

"What's going on with everybody?" The voice of Shidou-sensei brought us out of our conversation. "We need everybody to agree to cooperate here..."

"No thanks Shidou-sensei." Takagi-san interrupted him while standing up. "We've got our own goals in mind! This isn't some field trip. We don't have to follow your lead!"

"I see." He said in a silky tone. I didn't like that smirk he was giving us. "If you've decided that, then go ahead and do what you please Takagi-san. After all, Japan's a free country!" I think we were pissing him off. "However, we can't have that with you Marikawa-sensei! It'd be too great a loss to be without a nurse in our current predicament." He began stepping towards us slowly as we all got up from our seats. "How about it? Won't you stay? There are students here who rely on you too. Now, Marikawa-sensei. Just as soon as we secure ourselves a location, Takagi-san and her friends can call on you when they need..." He cried in pain as a thin cut appeared on his left cheek. We all turned to see Kouta with his nail gun aimed at Shidou. "H-hirano-kun..." He looked like he was pissing himself. "Y-you're not a violent student like that..."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE I KILLED AT SCHOOL!?" Kouta shouted at him. "AND YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT MOCK ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING! I've put up with it this long! All this time I've put up with it! I put up with it all this time because I wanted to have a normal life! But that's not necessary anymore!" A deadly smirk took form on Kouta's face. "NORMALCY HAS NO MEANING TO ME! I can kill now. I can kill the living too."

"H-hirano-kun... th-that's not..." Shidou-sensei tried to reason his way out of it.

"Busujima-senpai, get off first please." Kouta tried to act calmly. "I'll bring up the rear."

Marikawa-sensei had opened the door during the exchange, Busujima-san stepped in front of it causing her skirt to blow and give me a full view of her panties. I blushed deeply and luckily nobody noticed. "Spoken like a true man Hirano-kun." She complimented him before leaving the bus.

We all got off the bus (Busujima-san giving me another glare) and stood in the road. "So, which way?" I asked.

"First we figure out where Onbetsu Bridge is." Takagi-san said.

"It might be blocked off, this traffic isn't usual." Kouta brought up a good point.

"Only one way to find out." I said and we all walked off in the rough direction of the bridge. We could see the bridge from where we were and made our way over to it when I heard a sort of growl/raw noise. "Anyone else hear an engine?" I asked them.

We turned to see a motorbike speeding towards us and when I saw who was riding it a grin found its way onto my face. Takashi and Rei were sat on the bike and heading this way.

The bike stopped a little bit away from us and Rei jumped off of the back and proceeded to run into Marikawa-sensei's arms. "Sensei!" She shouted in joy.

"Oh my, Miyamoto-san!" The nurse was equally as surprised as she was joyful. "And Komuro-kun too!"

Busujima-san smiled at Takashi. "I'm so happy you're okay, Komuro-kun." She said.

"Same to you Busujima-senpai." Takashi replied.

Takagi-san pulled on his sleeve with an annoyed expression. "Forgetting someone?" She growled.

"G-glad you're well, Takagi. You too, Hirano, Paul."

"We haven't been able to find a way across." Busujima-san got back to the matter at hand.

"Ditto." Takashi agreed.

"What about farther up?" Takagi-san asked. "This area's got shoreline protection installations so we can't cross, but maybe that's not the case upstream. Remember there was that kid in elementary school who was fooling around and got carried away by the current?"

"Yeah," Takashi confirmed. "but I wonder. With all the recent rainfall the river's risen..."

"Excuse me..." Marikawa-sensei got our attention. "I think it'd be better if we rested for today."

"R-rested?" Kouta was apparently as confused as I was.

"It's going to be dark within an hour." She pointed out. "And when it gets dark if we run into any of 'Them' even Busujima-san would have trouble, see?"

"Where do you propose we get rested up?" I asked. If there was anywhere safe nearby then I wasn't seeing it.

"We could raid the castle." Said Busujima-san. Holy shit, was that humour? That's new. Takashi, Kouta and I laughed a little at that whereas the rest of the girls were taking it seriously.

"We would't be able to protect it with so few of us." Takashi pointed out while smiling.

"Um, excuse me but I have a place we can use." Marikawa-sensei cut in. "It's walking distance from here."

"Your man's pad?" Takagi-san asked with a teasing smirk.

"N-no, it's the home of one of my girl friends!" Sensei defended. "She's got so much work, she's always flying around from one place to another, so she left me her key to air out her home every once in a while."

"Is it a condo?" Kouta asked. "Can you get a good view of the area from it?"

"Uh, sure. It's on the riverfront, and it's a maisonette with a convenience store right next door. A-also, she left me her car. It's built like a tank." That sounded cool.

"We'll need transportation either way." Busujima-san said.

"Today has me dead tired." Takagi-san sighed before brushing some of her hair back. "I wanna shower while there's still power."

"Good idea." Kouta said while smiling perversely. This lead to Takagi-san kicking him in the face.

Takashi got back on the motorbike. "Shizuka-sensei, hop on the back."

"Oh, right." She gingerly got onto the back of the bike.

"I'm going with Sensei to check it out!" He told us over the roar of the bike. "Busujima-senpai, you take it from here." He then drove off in the direction indicated by Marikawa-sensei.

~Zombies and Highschool Kids~

It was a while later and we made it to the house Marikawa-sensei had mentioned. After stepping through the gate I found myself dumbstruck. Sitting in the parking area of the building was a fully equipped military model humvee! "You're friend is quite well connected isn't she?" I asked rhetorically.

"'They' probably wouldn't be able to make it over this fence," Rei observed the impressive metal fence. "so we should be sleep with peace of mind."

"Takagi, do you have anything we could use?" Takashi asked. "We have a gun, but we're not sure how good we are..."

"Huh!? A gun!?" Kouta shouted excitedly.

"I'll let you play with it later." Takashi laughed. "But for now..."

It was then that we noticed a large congregation of zombies currently by the gate due to the noise. There weren't lots but if we left them there then the numbers would just grow.

"Komuro, are we going to be okay like this?" Takagi-san asked worriedly.

"Yeah, this place is perfect." Takashi said. "Stay back." He ordered out two non-combatants. "Don't forget to cover each other's backs! Let's go!" Takashi, Rei, Kouta, Busujima-san and I then rushed the zombies and began bashing their brains all over the place (or shooting nails into them in the case of Kouta).

We weren't running away any more. This time we attacked first to protect out new home. There was no fear left in my system or any of the other's either. It had been half a day and not even a single one of us doubted what we were doing any more. These were the foundations of the people we'd become.

In this temporary shelter of ours a lot would change. And for me, they'd change for the better.

**Sorry this took so long but I've been busy with other stories, school and all that other shit you don't care about.**

**Next Chapter: In the DEAD of the Night**


End file.
